


Of Course We Love You!

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nothing bad though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun celebrate their first anniversary together as a trio. What could possibly go wrong?





	Of Course We Love You!

A year had gone by quickly before Jeno had even realized it. One minute he’s the new kid walking into a hoard of bodies at his new high school as a senior. Now he’s spending his last few weeks, before his first year of college, with his two lovely, and amazing boyfriends. 

  
Renjun and Jaemin. Two opposites that complete each other. They were already together by the time Jeno had moved to Seoul from Icheon. Well, four years to be exact. Renjun was the first of the infamous duo to approach him.  Much to Jenos surprise the elder was very straight forward about their intentions.

_  
“Me and my boyfriend, Jaemin, think you’re really cute and would love for you to join us for lunch.” _

_  
“Uh..” _

_  
“Ren you can’t just throw a confession on someone right away.” Jaemin had smiled sweetly as he gently tugged at Jenos hoodie sleeve. “Even if he is a cutie.” _

_  
“What? He’s cute and we’ve been looking for someone to make our duo a trio. Besides you said so yourself Jae. ‘Make sure we claim the new hot transfer as ours’.” Jeno nearly melted at his pout. It was just too cute. _

_  
“At least take me out first.” _

_  
“What?” _

_  
“Hit man or date?” _

_  
“Surprise me.” _

_  
“Surprise you?” _

_  
“You heard me.” _

_  
And that’s exactly how their relationship started. The following day the trio went out for a classic date. A trip to the arcade, dinner at a cute vintage dinner, and a movie to end it all. _

  
However it was currently four days before  _ their _ anniversary. They had agreed to keep Renjun and Jaemins anniversary separate so they could still celebrate. However this would be the first of many for the trio. Jeno was looking forward to whatever they would do. But neither of them seemed to be focusing on plans. He’d brought it up at nearly every dinner they’d had the past week. But nothing. Not a word on the ordeal.

  
He wasn’t sure if he should be sad, angry, or confused. Maybe all three? Whatever he was supposed to feel would never amount to what he would feel later in the week. 

  
Funny enough their anniversaries only fell a month apart. Well 23 days. Yet Jeno wasn’t sure why he kept finding bills and receipts regarding recent purchases for expensive things. He knew both Renjun and Jaemin came from well off families. Him however...well that’s a different story.

  
At first he didn’t think much of it. Last minute present’s? Early birthday gifts for Jaemin? Afterall it was the beginning of August. Only 12 days till the youngest turned 19. But as the mail piled up he realized that both of his boyfriends names were written on the address. Yet no matter how hard he looked around their apartment, he couldn’t find a trace of the purchases outside the receipts.

  
Something was VERY off.

  
Tonight he ended up alone much to his disappointment. When he asked why they wouldn’t be home, he was just given a vague “Don’t worry. We’ll be back before you realize it.” Sighing, he eyed the clock above the tv before opening the group chat.

_  
[Prince Moomin + 2 Idiots] _

_  
Idiot #2: Injunnie! _

_ Jaeminnie!  _

_ I have a request!! _

_  
Prince Moomin: And this request? _

_  
Idiot #2: Can we go out to eat for our anniversary Injun? _

_  
Prince Moomin: Of course Jen _

_      Anything for you baby _

_  
Idiot #2: Yay! _

_ Make sure Jaem sees the messages.  _

_ Yeah?  _

_  
Prince Moomin: Would never let him miss it for the world _

_  
Idiot #2: Thank you! _

_ I love you two <3 <3  _

_ Seen at 8:45pm ✔✔ _

  
Jeno frowned at the chat. He always got an ‘I love you’ back. Shaking his head, he stood from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He’d just call it an early night.  _ Maybe tomorrow will go better. _ Was his final thought before succumbing to the darkness. The next three days were spent fairly similar.

  
Now don’t get him wrong. Jeno was never one to fall to jealousy. But….well...let’s just say he wasn’t taking this bout of jealousy very well.

  
The past three mornings he’d awaken to a note attached to the fridge.

  
“Gone out. Be back sometime late. Don’t spend all day in bed and make sure to eat.” Signed, Nana and Ren.

  
Jeno merely crumpled the note up and threw it away with a scoff. He shouldn’t feel angry or jealous. They were together before it became the three of them. They were also friends long before Jeno’s parents even thought of leaving Icheon. So it shouldn’t be strange for them to want some alone time. But it hurt. He hasn’t seen them in days. Hasn’t heard their voices. They barely respond to his messages now a days. 

  
When was the last time either of them told him they loved him?

  
Days? Weeks? Jeno frowned as he tried to recall. Nothing. He couldn’t think of anything. A faint sniffle filled the eerily quiet kitchen.

  
“Tonight will go better.” He mumbled between sniffles. “It has to….right?”

  
One…..

  
Two….

  
Three….three tears fell as he sadly smiled at a framed photo of the trio. It was taken on their very first date.

  
Hours passed by slowly as Jeno remained seated at the breakfast bar. His head slowly rose from it’s semi permanent spot on his folded arms. His phone had remained silent by him the whole time. Not a single text or call.

  
He chose to ignore it as he slowly made his way towards the bedroom. He still had two hours till their dinner. He took his time in the shower as a strange feeling began to set in his stomach. Nerves? Worry? No, no that wasn’t right. He couldn’t quite describe what he was feeling. It was like moths swarming while thorns wrapped themselves around his heart and squeezed until it bled out.

  
Once he had finished showering, he dried off and set to finding the best outfit he owned. A navy blue button down over a light blue under shirt. Black dress pants held snug to his hips with a black leather belt. He rolled his sleeves up as he topped the outfit off with the black watch he’d received for his birthday, and a pair of plain black dress shoes. Checking the time, he noted he still had half an hour before the deadline. His mood had been lifted slight. Enough, to where he could smile without it looking forced. Before he left he made sure to grab his phone and sent a quick message.

_  
[Prince Moomin + 2 Idiots] _

_  
Idiot #2: See you guys in a bit. _

_ I hope neither of you forgot.  _

_ Don’t forget that we’re eating here at 9pm _

_ [location sent]  _

_ I love you guys… _

_ Delivered 8:30pm ✅✅ _

  
Jeno pocketed his phone before grabbing his keys and making his way out of the building and towards the garage. In what felt like a blur, resulted in his arrival to the restaurant. He parked the car before making his way in. He quickly told the hostess about his reservation before being lead towards a table near the back corner. It was Renjuns favorite spot in the whole place since it gave off the most private feel. He was also able to see all of the paintings that decorated the walls. Jaemin also happened to like the spot as well since he was able to converse with the on duty chefs about the new courses without getting dirty looks from others.

  
After a while, he began to feel nerves. He quickly pulled his phone out only to gasp slightly. It was 9:45pm. Nearly an hour past the time they were supposed to be there. Jeno’s brows furrowed in confusion and hurt.  _ Why aren’t they here yet? _ He tried contacting them. Texting. Calling. Hell, he even tried their friends. Yet nothing.

_  
[Prince Moomin + 2 Idiots] _

  
Idiot #2: Guys?

This isn’t funny 

The both of you were supposed to be here by 9!

It’s fucking 9:45pm!

Please respond

Please?

Delivered 9:50pm ✅✅

  
[Private Chat: <3Injunnie<3 and Jen]

  
Jen: Injun please answer your phone.

Jun?

Renjun? 

Huang Renjun answer the phone!

I’ve called you three times now!!

Is this some sick fucking joke!?

Delivered 10:05pm ✅✅

  
[Private Chat: <3Nana<3 and Nono]

  
Nono: Jaemin whatever you and Renjun are pulling isn’t fucking funny

Please answer your phones.

I’m not only worried but really upset. 

Please….

Nana….??

Delivered 10:32pm✅✅

_  
[Prince Moomin + 2 Idiots] _

_  
Idiot #2:  _ I’m begging the both of you.

I’ve contacted the guys…

They said they haven’t heard from either of you in days. 

_ Are you guys sick of me?  _

_ Just tell me what’s wrong _

_ I guess I’ll just head back… _

_ See you guys at home _

_ Delivered 10:55pm✅✅ _

  
Jeno sniffled as he fought back the tears. He’ be damned if he cried in front of a bunch of strangers. Once he got back to his car he sat in the driver's seat. He forgot his phone was connected to the Bluetooth as Renjuns voicemail rang through the car.

_  
“Unless your name is Na Jaemin or Lee Jeno then hangup and message me. If you’re one of our friends...this better be an emergency. If you are indeed one of my amazing boyfriends...then go right on an leave a message loves!” _

  
However it was hearing Jaemins voicemail for the seventh time that made the tears finally fall without restraint.

_  
“Hello! This is Na Jaemin -soft giggle- but you already know that! If you’re one of my cuties then you already know this. But, I love you!! -another giggle- Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” _

  
He felt broken. Forgotten.

  
The ride back felt like an eternity. The scenery passed by in a blur but time seemed to slow the closer he got. Once he stepped out of the elevator in their building his breath hitched. He could hear music and laughing. It was faint but still there.

  
He’d know those voices anywhere.

  
When he reached their door his body went rigid as his hand settled on the doors handle.

  
Faint laughs followed by faint yells of excitement.

  
They were home. Home and happy. Without him. Not a single worry or care it seemed.

  
He swallowed loudly at the lack of air reaching his lungs. He slowly turned the handle as the door slowly swung open. The sight before was all it took for the damn to break as his once semi dried tears became endless water works. Staining his cheeks pink and shirt dark blue.

  
Jaemin swayed Renjun around the living room as some random song played. Neither slow nor fast. But Jaemin still made it seem like a ballroom song.

  
But it all came to a stand still when a loud sob slipped past the heart broken male.

  
Jenos hands shook as two sets of wide, concerned eyes met his. He fell to his knees as sobs wracked his body. He tried to shove the two bodies off his but his strength had been drained fighting off the tears back at the restaurant. Instead he forced his eyes towards the floor while his hands gripped his pants. His bangs, just long enough, covered his eyes from view.

  
“Jeno, baby, what’s wrong?” A soft but stern voice, Jaemin’s, spoke in his right ear as the younger’s chest pressed to his back while his arms wrapped around his.

  
He just shook his head as hiccups slipped through his sobs every few seconds.

  
“Jeno…..can you please tell us? We won’t judge.” Two gentle, yet shaking, hands rested on his cheeks as the smaller of the three tilted his head upwards. “Please…?”

  
He wasn’t thinking when he spoke, “Do you guys still love me?” They must have been taken aback because both sets of hands loosened before tightening their grips.

  
“Of course we do!” Jeno flinched at the look in Renjun’s eyes. “God we love you with all our heart Jeno. We’d never trade you for anything or anyone. You mean the world to us yet you deserve the universe.” He could tell the other was fighting back tears. But Jaemins sniffles didn’t go unnoticed however. 

  
“Where’s this coming from love?”

  
“You guys never showed up...I texted and called but the messages remained on delivered while my calls went unanswered.” He was surprised at how stable his voice came out even through all the sobbing. “You promised..” His voice grew softer.

  
“Oh baby, we’re so, so, sorry. We were so caught up in getting everything ready and perfect for tonight we totally forgot. We love you so much, it physically hurts at times. We’ll make it up to you tonight.”

  
“We promise.”

  
Jeno didn’t even bother to try and hide the faint smile that formed.

  
“Promise?”

  
“Cross my heart,”

  
“Stick a needle in my eye,

  
“Hope to die.” He laughed as they spoke in unison.

  
“I love you guys.”

  
“We love you too.”

  
“Till the end of time and beyond.” His smile become a grin as a pair of soft lips landed on his which was soon followed by a pair of chapped ones seconds later.

  
The night was spent opening the gifts that had been bought for him. Once they finished the trio had called it a night and made their way to their shared room to cuddle till morning called them apart.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
